Is Love Even Worth This!
by winxprincess44
Summary: Musa and Riven sorta hit a sag in their relationship but only Musa realizes it ,is it because of the new girl in town or is it just her .How far will Musa have to go to keep her love life up and running?
1. Chapter 1

Late at night on the campus of Alfea the school for fairies, in the room laid Musa on her bed just staring at the picture of Riven and her whiles she

was just only on her first year of schooling. She was still waiting on an important text from her boyfriend. As the clock striked 12 tears started to

roll down her pale cheeks, she knew he wasn't going to answer her back he properly didn't feel the same way she felt for him anymore and she

wanted to no why, then she decided to finally get some rest.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day was Saturday and all the girls was supose to meet up with the guys to go on the beach for a little picnic , so Musa thought "This is

the best time for me to talk to Riven about our relationship and we proberly could go for a walk or something even though he might not even

want to, just to get away from the crowd" .The girls quickly got ready with Musa still in her room trying to figure out which bathing suit would

impress Riven more she knew she definetly was wearing a bikini but which one ,she still couldn't decide but when she heard talking and it

was getting closer she just put on the red strapless top one with a star on one breast she knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her

.Then the door opened but it was only Bloom and Sky and she noticed how Skys fingers were locked between Blooms ."Hey Musa were ready to

leave are you finished yet"questioned Bloom "just about, i ll be right out" Musa answered. "What are you stareing at" she asked Sky cuz he was

just stareing at her "um.......... nothing" he said whiles Bloom closed the door laughing along with Musa. When she was finish she ran down to the

front gate where every one was talking and waiting for her ."FINALLY"!!the girls all chorused" what took you so long" Brandon yelled she looked

at him and said "important stuff""Okay what are we all waiting on lets go" Stella said quite annoyed.

AT THE BEACH

Everyone was all paired up whiles at the main time Musa somehow managed to drag Riven with her ."So what do you think they're up to" techna

asked which made every one look in their direction "maybe its love" Bloom said then every one looked at her *like yea right *

With Musa and Riven

They both walked on the cold sand with like 15 whole minutes of silence until Musa decide to brake it "um Riven why aren't you talking to me"

"why aren't you talking to me"? he sassed back. "Well I……". then she changed the subject trying her hardest not to make him mad ."So Riven u

never answered my question last night... do you still like... me or not because I need to no" she commanded .She stopped waiting for an answer.

."Musa you no I still like you, so why would you even ask that" ."Because you haven't showed me that well at least not these past few weeks you

haven't" she yelled storming away but he followed her "Musa wait let me explain I.. have.. been going through a hard time... with my.. family

that's all" ."So you have to treat me like I don't exist" she spat back ."Im sorry Musa" he said taking her hand to calm her down ."Musa I really still

do like you so do you forgive me" he begged .She looked at him and smiled "of course I do" while kissing him in the sunset "and by the way i love your outfit" he said kissing her again .

* * *

I tried to find something to write about Musa cuz i never liked her like that but this story is sorta changing my mind

i hope you enjoyed the first chapter and to keep reading when ever i decide to continue and please review nice ones cuz like my great grandma always say" if you dont have anything nice to say dont say it at all"!may she R.I.P

tell me what u think!!!

oxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Musa stood on her bed thinking about last night with Riven .Every one could tell she was thinking hard about something because when the girls walked in the room Bloom said "hey Musa….. what's…. wrong"

"Oh it's nothing" she quickly replied

"come on Musa the expression is all over your face" Bloom continued .

"maybe its Riven again" Stella commented knowing very well Musa would answer back

"ok it is him. Its just that he hasn't been talking to me lately and because I think he might…. Be….. cheating… on…. me" she said almost to tears

"Musa you no Riven doesn't have the Guts to cheat on you" Layla told her

"Yea she's right" Flora said .

"But still ,why is he acting like this then ,why cant he be like Sky or even Helia."

"You no Riven will never be like any of them Bloom said that's just not him, and maybe he just bored in the relationship but just don't know how to tell you, maybe spice it up a little Im not saying to have sex with him but maybe just take more time with him and go out sometime and get to no his wants and dislikes."

"So your telling me you never did it with Sky ?" Musa said to Bloom

"im not telling you that ,its just that me and Skys relationship status is different than you and Rivens were married you two are still dating."

"yea you always find a 18 year old who marrys her boyfiend for lovvveee,Bloom stop the act everyone knew what you two were doing when we had to sneek you back in your dorm before Grazelda saw 3 oclock in the morning ,why else would you have such a quickie wedding and at that age "

"wait you thought we were... why would you think that" Bloom argued back

"because its true and everyone knew thats the truth you got pregnant and had to find a way to cover it up with out looking so bad"Musa shouted

"well if i found out i was pregnant then wheres the baby huh Musa" Bloom yelled getting annoyed

"well rumor has it Sky wasnt ready for a baby and made you get rid of it "Bloom looked at her stunded about what she just said

"Musa calm down she's rite and she only trying to spare your feelings from getting hurt Tecna said

"Yea but don't tell me not to do something you did she said getting up and walking out the room .silence was in the room for about 10 min after musa slammed the door.

" what was that about" Techna asked .

"I don't know" Bloom said "I was only trying to help her"

"we no" Bloom Stella said comforting her .

"Where do yall think she headed" Flora said worried

" proberly to red fountain" Laya answered.

"i shes hope not going to do anything stupid" techna said .

_**With Musa**_

They don't understand, they just don't understand musa repeated to herself I no him and hes not like this or maybe I'm just stressing to much about this maybe I just need a break and take a walk to Magix for a while and Bloom uhh she thinks she knows everything just because shes married now. What am I saying she my best friend, maby shes rite well she would no because she been here before sigh…

_**Down town in Magix**_

(sigh) "it's just so good to get away from a bunch of work all day" Brandon said

"your so rite Timmy said

"and I think Riven thinks so to" Sky said pointing to him .

"Riven ,riven" Helia shouted at him "not even a flinch look he's practally drooling what the hell is he looking at ."

"check it out guys" Brandon said "hot new waitress in a short skin tight pencil skirt.'

"humm I wonder how she is in bed?" Sky joked looking specifically at Riven who quickly shot a death stare at him .

"Dude she mine and im telling Bloom what you said."

" I was only joking and by the way she's yours? your still with Musa"

" umm did I say that out loud ? i didn't mean it like how you think .

"well how did you mean it" Helia questioned

"just forget it ".

"Riven your staring at this girl like you want her or something."Brandon said

"Thats the problem do want her ,he replied leading their convocation into an awkward situation

"what do you mean Timmy asked senselessly

"like want want like a new girlfriend want Sky asked

"what about Musa Helia asked

"I don't know he said quite annoyed what the hells up with all these stupid questions he said getting up with the others following him .

Little that they knew Musa was rite at the table next to them listening to their every word ."Bloom and the girls were rite he is losing intrest she said with tears flowing down her cheeks.


End file.
